


The Unknown Horizon

by SynBell92



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynBell92/pseuds/SynBell92
Summary: Soleil Feu is from America, studying in Japan with an unforgettable past. She started over in Japen 2 years and became best friends with Keiko. After a horrible news report, is the people Soleil running from back? WIll Soleil ever have a chance to be happy and live a normal life? Where will this adventure lead her?





	1. Unexpected

The wind blows softly through beautiful brownish/redish hair. It was a beautiful spring day for everyone around including you. You came from America to Japan for school. You've been here about two years and you loved it. Everyone is so nice, and you made some friends. One of your best friends is this girl around your height with short brown hair and brown eyes and her name its Keiko Yukimura. You stop at her house and wait outside. She runs out and closes the door waving.

"Hey Soleil!" She runs over to you and you smile at her.

"Hey Keiko. You ready for the standard results today?" You say poking her side with your elbow.

"Oh of course! We'll be on top like we always are!" She says cheering slightly.

You both laugh as you walk the rest of the way to school. You two walk onto school grounds when you hear both of your names. You and Keiko turn around to find Yusuke Urameshi, Kuzuma Kuwabara, and another boy you don't recognize right away, he's wearing a different uniform. He's got long red hair and bright green eyes almost matching your own. You cock your head to the side and follow Keiko closer.

"Hey Yusuke. Hey Kuwabara." Keiko smiles and you generally don't talk to strangers and this one happens to intrigue you a little bit. There's something off about him and you're not sure what it is or could be.

"Hey you two. Soleil meet Shuichi Minamino. Shuichi this is Soleil Feu."

Shuichi steps forward and smiles warmly at you and puts out his hand. You smile back brightly and shake his hand.

"It's a please to meet you." you say.

"The pleasure is mine." He replies, placing his hand to his side.

You move back to stand next to Keiko as they continue a normal conversation. Keiko seems to know Shuichi and you make a mental note to ask her about him later. Everyone departs and the day flies by! Your walking out to school grounds waiting for Keiko when Yusuke comes up.

"Hey Yusuke. Have you seen Keiko?"

"She went home a few hours ago. Something happened. She asked me to walk you home."

You smile and nod and you both start to head back to your apartment. You decide to ask about that red head now while you have a chance.

"Yusuke can I ask you about Shuichi," you start and notice Yusuke looking at you and he nods, waiting for you to continue. "He's different, isn't he?"

Yusuke starts laughing and stops. "How do you mean different?"

You turn around and watch him.

"I mean, well he's not human."

This causes Yusuke to stop completely and just stare at you. You turn and look at him fully. You knew this is the reaction you were looking for and you knew it was true. He was and wasn't human and you knew it.

"Soleil, what do you know?"

His tone makes your brain fizz out. It was a mixture of dangerous and disbelieving. You watch him and look down. The world seemed to quiet as if waiting for your answer. The wind picks up and blows your hair as you pick up the smell of roses. You stand up straighter and point where the smell is coming from.

"It's Shuichi."

Yusuke looks over as Shuichi is walking out of the tree line on to the sidewalk. Yusuke looks back at you. Shuichi stops in mid step when he sees you both. He walks quickly to Yusuke and gets close enough to whisper something and backs away. The air starts to shift slightly, and you turn away and start walking home.

"Thanks Yusuke. But I got it from here." you say walking away quickly.

You get home and get the door locked and bolted and you bolt up the stairs. You go to your room and set your bags down and sit there for a minute. You take out your phone and text keiko and let her know that you're not feeling well and that you won't make it to school tomorrow and to please get your homework. You change quickly and got into the kitchen. You turn on the light and start to cook dinner. You sit down with a bowl of pork ramen and turn on the TV when your phone buzzes. You pick it up and open the message from Keiko telling you to rest for the day and that she will drop by tomorrow with her homemade soup and homework. You smile and text back telling her she's the best, to which she replies saying she knows. You set your phone down and focus on the tv, even turning it up as the red words BREAKING NEWS scrolls across the bottom.

"Two people are dead after a seemingly random attack at a park not far from Sarayashiki Junior high..."

You finish eating while your mind starts reeling. You clean out your bowl and dry it, putting it away and walk back into the living room and stop dead in your tracks. You feel like you're being watched. You look up slowly and watch as the branch in front of the window is moving. You watch for a minute and shake your head thinking it's the wind. You mind is still all over the place. You know Shuichi isn't human, there's no way and Yusuke confirmed it with his reaction and asking what you know. You walk into the bathroom and brush your teeth and braid your hair. You walk back into your bedroom and lay down. You're not real tired but you do your best thinking in two places: the shower and the bed. You turn and watch the city lights turn on from the city. You mind plummets into your thoughts. There can't be demons here. You were told there wouldn't be and you would be safe. If Yusuke didn't try and eat you this afternoon you might have trusted him. You hope that they aren't like that. Tears start to run down your face. For the first time in your life, you weren't sure of the futures outcome.


	2. Looking Past

You wake up to the warm sun shining through your window. You turn so your back is at the window and just lay there. The memories from the day before crashes into you. You get up and drag yourself to the bathroom where you take a shower and brush your teeth. You walk into the living room and to the kitchen and grab an apple. You go and sit on the couch eating slowly, your mind wandering like it always does. You've decided to try and avoid Yusuke and his friends but you're not sure how well that will work anyway. You click on the tv and turns whatever on and curls up with a blanket and mindlessly watch tv. You lay there for what seems like hours and you get up to grab a bottle of water. You pass by the door when you hear a knock. You stop dead and look over. You hear another knock and you walk over to it cautiously opening it up. There you see the people you were going to try to avoid. Well two of them. Kuwabara doesn't seem to be with them this time. Nope, just Yusuke and his demon friend. You roll your eyes and open the door wider.

"You know, it's really hard to avoid you if you show up at my house."

Yusuke walks right in and looks around and Shuichi walks in smiling at you. The look is way to practiced to be real. You roll your eyes again and close the door mumbling something along the lines of yeah just walk right in. They both turn and watch you. You stop and look at them.

"What do you guys want? I don't really feel like dealing with this today."

Yusuke leans against the back of the couch folding his arms and Shuichi stands there and you sigh and walk and sit down at the table you have next to the door.

"Soleil, I need to know what you meant yesterday when you said Shuichi wasn't human."

Shuichi stiffens slightly and you catch it in the corner of your eye. You lean back in your chair slightly and study them for a second.

"The air almost seems to shift when he is near, and it smells like roses. No human can do that. Not even a female with perfume." You say shrugging as if that was common knowledge.

"But how do you know I'm not human." Shuichi asks.

You shrug again. "I just do."

Yusuke pushes off the couch and walks up to the table and slams both his hands on it. You glance up at him as satisfaction passes through your eyes and disappears again.

"Ok, Princess. I don't really have time for games. You know something that you're not sharing, and I must know what it is. Make this easier and just tell us."

You chuckle slightly watching Yusuke like he's a caged animal. You fold your arms against your chest and sit there. For a long minute no one says anything. You shift uncomfortably and looks down. Yusuke sits down at the table and Shuichi follows suit. You sigh and find a piece of paper you start to play with.

"I was born in America and lived there my entire life. My father was a highly respected politician and he still is. My mom helped him run his office and they were amazing people. Always trying to help never hinder and things like that. It started a few years ago. My father started receiving threats and at first it wasn't often. But as the year rolled on, they became more frequent and then they were aimed at me. That never sat well with them. I had a detail everywhere I went, and I never had a life and it was a mess. Then photos of me started showing up with the letters and it really freaked them out. I was homeschooled and never went anywhere, nothing. Then when I would go out, I knew someone was watching me. The atmosphere changed a lot, like there was something there and it didn't feel right. Sometimes I would catch a certain smell. Like paint or once I smelt cooper so strong, I could taste it. And out of the corner of my eye I would see shadows, but they weren't really shadows. They were creatures. Tall, bulky, blue sometimes red, large eyes, different colors, things that didn't make sense. And when my parents would talk about it, the word demon repeated over and over. I was sent here two years ago and now here we are."

Yusuke and Shuichi stay silent but are looking at you. You shift again and shrug.

"You're not wrong though," Shuichi starts. "I'm not human."

You looks at him and cock your head to the side.

"You look human."

"My real name is Kurama but I'm a kitsune. My demon name is Yoko Kurama..." He fades away watching your face.

You clap your hands.

"You were the King of Thieves, weren't you?"

"That would be correct," Kurama says nodding slightly. "Where did you learn that?"

You shrug slightly. "I had a lot of free time. I read a lot of books and once of them was a mythology book."

Kurama glances at Yusuke and looks back at you.

"I'm not sure what answer you were looking for but that's all I had guys. I'm sorry it's not exciting for you but it's my life."

Yusuke watches for a minute and looks down and stands up.

"I'm sorry for pushing so hard but it was important..."

"Why was it so important that you're not at school...?" you ask cutting him off.

"You're not in school either." Kurama points out. You stick your tongue out at him and that earns you a slightly shocked look. You smile triumphantly.

"One of us will be back in a little bit. We need to go somewhere first."

Yusuke and Kurama both stand up and take their leave. You watch glaring at both. The door clicks shut, and you lay your head down on a table. You don't know how much they believe but you weaved the truth in there enough to make it seem believable. You know they're going to come back and cuss you out but until then your steering clear. You get up and go sit on the couch and waste hours doing nothing but thinking.


End file.
